Beg For It
by Greengirl17
Summary: "If you want it," Kurt whispered, "beg for it." Sebastian whimpered. WARNINGS: virgin author BABY PENGUIN , unbeta-ed, first smut, gay relationship, anal sex, minimal rimming, cursing, top!Kurt, bottom!Sebastian, nearly PWP. Guest Review Responses and Short Preview added.
1. Beg For It

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:First Glee story published! Originally written for Kurtbastian Week 2012, "Kink or Kittens". But I didn't make the deadline.**

**Originally posted on Tumblr at www. chinesenoodlesx. tumblrpost/30153272775**

**OH GOD. My first smut. Started 8 August, finished 24 August. I can't believe I wrote this but here goes:**

**I got a Twitter and a Tumblr! Chinesenoodlesx for both. Follow me! :D**

**To anyone who also reads my Big Time Rush stories, I'm really sorry but I had writer's block with those stories and just started working on them again.**

**POV: Third Person- Limited(Sebastian)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee.**

**WARNINGS: virgin author(BABY PENGUIN), unbeta-ed, smut, gay relationship, anal sex, minimal rimming, cursing, top!Kurt, bottom!Sebastian, nearly PWP**

* * *

Sebastian was horny. Well, Sebastian was _always_ horny. But right now, especially so. Because of one Kurt Hummel who was currently wearing black skinny jeans that looked painted on and a white button-down t-shirt. Today, he had decided against his usual layers, as the air conditioner in their tiny shoebox apartment was broken.

Sebastian couldn't stop staring at Kurt's crotch, imagining the boy's cock in his mouth, as he flipped through a copy of Vogue, not paying any attention to Sebastian and his slowly growing cock.

He quickly made his way over to the end of the couch opposite Kurt, sitting back on his haunches. His crotch would be obvious to Kurt, if only he would put the magazine down. Sebastian continued to sit there, not moving, staring intently at Kurt.

"What, Seb?" Kurt asked, not looking up from his magazine. Sebastian didn't answer, hoping that Kurt would put down the magazine. Kurt gave in and lowered the magazine an inch, so he could only see Sebastian's head.

Sebastian grinned at him, still not speaking.

"What?" Kurt asked again, finally putting his magazine down in annoyance. He saw a half dressed Sebastian, erection straining against his boxer shorts.

"No." Kurt said succinctly, bringing his magazine up again, easily obstructing Sebastian from his view.

"But Kurt," Sebastian whined, inching forward to straddle Kurt.

"No, Seb. Not until I finish this magazine." Kurt stated, his gaze never straying.

"But you're not even half way through!" Sebastian protested.

"Look, if you're so desperate, go masturbate."

"Fine." The taller boy responded, palming himself, brushing against Kurt's clothed cock in the process, and moaning pornographically.

"Not _here_." Kurt seethed, averting his gaze to glare at Sebastian.

"But you're just. So. Hot." Sebastian said, grinding down on Kurt. "Come on, I want your cock in my mouth." He encouraged, moving down and mouthing at Kurt through his tight jeans. Kurt's breath hitched.

"_Oh… Bas…_" Kurt moaned.

Sebastian suddenly got up and said, "But then again, maybe you're right. I'll just go in our bedroom." And walked away, grinning, loving the game of cat and mouse he was playing with Kurt.

One, two, three…

He heard Kurt growl and suddenly felt the shorter boy shoving him into the wall. He pinned Sebastian's wrists above him, grinding against the boy's ass and marking his neck.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kurt growled, punctuating each word with a small nip.

Sebastian moaned. He loved it when Kurt got aggressive with him. Sebastian was definitely the "man" of the relationship, but he loved being dominated in the bedroom.

Kurt released his grip on Sebastian's wrists, traveling his hand down to palm the boy's cock.

"_Kurt._" Sebastian moaned, falling apart under the boy's touch. Kurt ground his hips harder against Sebastian at the noise.

"So hot…" he mumbled against Sebastian's skin. Kurt then turned Sebastian around, his back hitting the wall and dropped down, sliding Sebastian's boxer shorts down his long, muscular legs. He groaned at the sight of his hard cock, moving forward to kiss the tip before giving small kitten licks up and down the shaft.

Sebastian moaned, hands searching the wall for something to grab onto because _fuck_. That. Felt. _So_. Good.

Kurt went down even further, to lightly suck one of Sebastian's balls into his mouth and roll the other in his skilled fingers.

"Feels so good, Kurt. _Fuck_." Sebastian said, when Kurt suddenly moved a little further, to lick once at Sebastian's hole, before returning to the boy's cock. He went down as far as he could, fisting the rest of the taller boy's cock. Kurt bobbed in head up and down, holding Sebastian's hips in place with his free hand.

Sebastian moaned, trying not to thrust into the wet cavern of Kurt's mouth.

Suddenly Sebastian pulled Kurt off, bringing him up into a kiss. Sebastian's tongue licked along Kurt's lower lip, asking for entrance. Kurt responded immediately, parting his lips. Their tongues fought for dominance. Sebastian won, his tongue licking inside Kurt's mouth, moaning as he tasted himself. He moved his nimble fingers to unbutton Kurt's shirt, shoving it off of his shoulders and exposing Kurt's slightly toned figure of porcelain skin.

Sebastian turned them around, Kurt's back hitting the wall, and pulled away from the kiss. He dipped his head down to lick and suck at Kurt's nipple, ghosting his fingers over the other then switching.

"_Oh._" Kurt moaned, closing his eyes in ecstasy.

Sebastian then pulled away, chuckling lightly when Kurt started whining. He lifted his head up to kiss Kurt again and reached down to unbutton Kurt's jeans. He started to pull them down, groaning and feeling his cock twitch when he realised that Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear.

Kurt smirked against Sebastian's lips, playfully thrusting forward.

"Fuck." Sebastian whispered, shoving the tight jeans down and immediately dropping to put Kurt's entire cock in his mouth. He elicited a startled gasp from Kurt which turned into a moan.

He pulled back until only the head of Kurt's cock was in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Seb, fuck!" He titled his head back against the wall and moved his hands to fist through the other boy's hair.

Sebastian pulled off to lick a thick stripe over Kurt's balls and the underside of his shaft before bobbing up and down Kurt's cock.

"Seb, stop. I'm gonna cum." Kurt said breathlessly after several minutes.

Sebastian pulled off and rose to kiss Kurt again. He lifted the boy up, his legs wrapping around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian held Kurt ass to keep him up, Kurt moaning into the kiss, and led them to their bed which was partitioned off from the rest of the large L-shaped room.

He placed Kurt on the bed and climbed over him. They just kissed for a while, tasting each other on their tongues. Soon, Kurt growled and flipped them over so that he was straddling Sebastian. He grinded down on the boy below him, both of them moaning at the feeling.

Kurt reached over the side of the bed to open the top drawer of his bedside table. He took out a bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers before Sebastian pulled him back down. He bucked his hips up needfully.

The rocked together as Kurt trailed his fingers down Sebastian's body. He stopped at his ass, cupping the supple mounds, then circling the tips of his fingers around Sebastian's hole.

Kurt pulled his lips away from Sebastian's, to look at his face as he began to prepare him. The boy's lips were slightly parted, small gasps leaving them. His hair was tousled and his pupils were so big that the green irises were only barely visible.

Kurt slipped his middle finger into Sebastian, his cock twitching when Sebastian's muscles clenched around his single digit.

"So tight." he murmured.

"Fuck!" Sebastian cried out, both from Kurt's words and from another finger being thrust into his ass.

Sebastian bucked down as Kurt continued to thrust his fingers, not yet hitting _that_ spot. The pleasure was great, but it wasn't enough for Sebastian.

"More." Sebastian commanded.

Kurt smirked as he quickly thrust in three fingers, hitting Sebastian's prostate dead on. Sebastian screamed at the feeling, sure that everyone on the floor as well as those above and below them could hear him.

Kurt moaned at the noise, rutting into the mattress for friction. Kurt thrust a fourth finger into Sebastian twice before pulling out completely.

"Ku-URT!" Sebastian's whine turned into a shout as he was filled. He moaned at the feeling of Kurt in him.

Kurt thrust into Sebastian twice before stopping altogether, completely enveloped in the boy's tight heat.

"Kurt!" Sebastian yelled as he stopped, bucking up for friction. Kurt smirked above him.

"Sebastian." Kurt said mockingly, pinning his hips down with his hands.

"Kurt! Move, dammit! Stop being such a tease!" Sebastian shouted, straining against Kurt's grip.

Kurt leaned down, his lips next to Sebastian's ear and whispered, "This is your revenge."

Sebastian's eyes widened, feeling so incredibly turned on at Kurt's words. Their was no way that he could possibly be more turned on.

"If you want it," Kurt continued, "_beg for it._"

Sebastian whimpered. _I speak again._

"Please, Kurt. Fuck me." Sebastian pleaded. Kurt started to move achingly slow.

As if reading the taller boy's thoughts, Kurt spoke, "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Please, I want your cock thrusting in me! I want you to make me moan like a whore! Please, Kurt, I want you so fucking bad!" That seemed to be enough for Kurt, because he was suddenly thrusting faster and faster, picking up his pace.

Kurt groaned. "Seb, you feel so good." Sebastian shivered at the words.

"So do you, I fucking love your cock." he responded.

Kurt changed his angle, and instantly Sebastian was screaming again as his prostate was hit. Sebastian took in ragged breaths, fisted the sheets, and strained his hips against Kurt's unrelenting grip. He would deny it if anyone asked, but Sebastian found that he really liked being pinned down. He wondered if he would enjoy being handcuffed…

They continued, Kurt thrusting in and out, in and out, _in and out_ of Sebastian.

"Seb, I'm close." Kurt grunted, driving his cock into Sebastian's prostate on a particularly hard thrust.

"Me too." Sebastian panted, suddenly smirking as an idea hit him. He winked at the boy above him before clenching his ass muscles as tight as he could around Kurt.

"SEB!" Kurt screamed.

"Kurt." Sebastian said as mockingly as he could, copying Kurt. But it was pretty hard when he was being overloaded with pleasure.

After a few more hard thrusts, Kurt was cumming, spurts of semen escaping from his slit.

Sebastian moaned at the feeling of Kurt releasing into him. He started cumming, _hard_, just from the sensation and Kurt's face as he came. It was sexy and angelic and _hot_.

Sebastian pulled Kurt down so that their entire bodies were pressed together, his arms encircling Kurt's waist. They kissed messily as Sebastian rutted into Kurt's stomach, riding out his long orgasm.

They were both breathing hard as they came down from their highs.

"Wow." Sebastian said, feeling boneless.

"Wow." Kurt replied.

"That was fucking _amazing_."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, it was." he agreed.

"By the way, what was the revenge for?" Sebastian asked, stroking Kurt's back, feeling the small dips and ridges in his spine.

"For distracting me from my magazine, which I have to finish, by the way." Kurt responded, moving to pull out of and away from the taller boy.

"Wait." Sebastian hurried to say. "Stay." He splayed his hands over the small of Kurt's back, stopping him from moving.

"In you?" Kurt laughed lightly. "It's going to hurt later. And don't we have to clean up the cum all over our stomachs?"

"I don't care. And we'll take a shower later." Sebastian said, closing his eyes.

"Together?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Mmm yes." Sebastian said. "Now just lie here with me."

"Aww, such a romantic." Kurt teased.

"Shut up." Sebastian said, smiling.

And so they lied together, content to just be in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: So what do ya think? I feel like I used their names too much and the word "thrusting" too much. And I feel like most of the paragraphs are too short. But if this was any good, should I do a sequel of them using handcuffs? *eyebrow wiggle*. Anyway, review please! Constructive criticism is much wanted! Assurance for the complete virgin author is appreciated!**


	2. Guest Review ResponsesShort Preview

**A/N: So I had a lot of guest reviews, so I thought I'd respond to them here. They're in chronological order. And not all of them are flames.**

**Thank you to anyone who's been supportive! You are all amazing and I love you!**

**Oh and guess what Grant Gustin said recently on Twitter! "I'll say it again.. peoples be mean online"**

**Also, I've decided to write the sequel. ****I don't know when it'll be up, but I'm going to try to finish it soon. But I will be busy, since school's starting for me in a week and a half, yay!**** (Excited for school, I'm weird. But I'm starting high school!)And s****ince it's against the site's rules to post A/N's as a chapter, I included a very, very, very short preview for the sequel! I hope that keeps this chapter from being a violation of that rule. The preview is at the end.**

**So here goes, and none of the responses are sarcastic.**

**RESPONSES ADDED ON 8/31/2012**

**And I am just loving that most of you probably took the time to log out before reviewing. If you want to flame, you could just stay logged in. No big deal.**

* * *

Guest 8/28/12

wow really wow this was the worst poorly written shit I've read in this fandom ,you suck so bad it's not even funny!

your "top\dom" Kurt is a pig and so ridiculous and your girly nelly bottom Sebastian is awful , disgusting and even more ridiculous than your stupid "top" Kurt!

this is why virgins should NOT wriete smut!

MY RESPONSE:

Thank you for your criticism. You're telling me I suck, but you don't even know me. And yes, telling me I suck isn't funny. Also, just because someone is a virgin does not mean that they can't write smut, and just because someone isn't a virgin does not mean that they can write good smut. Just to keep in mind.

Guest 8/28/12

WTF is this?are you for real?

man this story is Terrible.

MY RESPONSE:

Yes, I am for real. Please tell me why you think that this story is terrible. Your criticism isn't very constructive.

KayK 8/28/12

Yeah, just ignore the haters. The story was well written, in my opinion, and I enjoyed it very much! Sometimes smut can go so wrong, be it "virginal" or not, but you wrote it in a way that it was never an issue and never sounded forced. I would love to read a handcuffs sequel!

MY RESPONSE:

Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Thank you so much! And I just started working on it!

Guest 8/28/12

hey moron Sebastian is not a bottom!

YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK

MY RESPONSE:

Please tell me where in the show it says that Sebastian is not a bottom. And if you're able to find that tidbit of information, can you remember those few words that you see at the top of the page when you go to fanfiction . net? Unleash your imagination.

And if you're opposed to bottom!Sebastian, why did you read this? It says it in the summary and in the warnings. Or did you read this just to flame me about it?

And thank you for taking the time to type out all of those "YOU SUCK"s. I can only imagine you spending the time, typing that phrase 58 times(yes I counted), or maybe you only typed it a few times, then copied and pasted it for the rest of the review. And no typos! Your commitment to telling me I suck has not gone unnoticed.

Lulu 8/28/12

I liked it! :)

Would love a sequel!

MY RESPONSE:

Thank you! I just started working on it!

Guest 8/28/12

What the fuck is this shit?

MY RESPONSE:

This "shit" is my writing. THank you for reviewing.

sorry 8/28/12

yeah it was good but I stoped reading when you used word's like: "man in a relationship". Since It does pisses me off that people think that in man/man relationship there is actually a woman too.

MY RESPONSE:

I'm genuinely sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone by that. I was in no way calling Kurt a woman. I meant that Sebastian was the more masculine of the two. But thank you for saying that it was good until then.

Guest 8/28/12

MORE!

MY RESPONSE:

Don't worry, more is coming ;)

Guest 8/31/12 . chapter 2

all this drama just because of bad review?! man you are stupid!

MY RESPONSE:

It's not really drama in my opinion. I'm just answering all the guest reviews, and not all of them were bad. Also, you have no right to insult my intelligence when you don't even know me.

Guest 8/31/12 . chapter 2

pleas don't write a sequel for this shitty story.

MY RESPONSE:

I can write the sequel to any story I want, no matter how "shitty" it is. So if you don't want a sequel, don't read it.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah, Seb?" The shorter boy said, sipping a nonfat mocha latte.

"How would you feel about using handcuffs?" Sebastian asked casually.

Kurt choked on his drink.

* * *

**A/N: I really apologise for the shortness and terribleness of this preview, but I'm on vacation in NYC and I've had a limited amount of time to write anything. Lots of sights to see, things to do, and stuff. And I'm in constant fear of my aunt walking in and seeing what I write.**

**Hmm. This is the first time I've gotten anonymous flamers. Ok.**


End file.
